One may listen to music using an existing radio, which receives and plays music broadcast via radio frequency (RF), via a satellite radio, which receives and plays music sent via satellite transmissions, or via a processing device, which receives and plays music received as audio data via a network, such as the Internet. Such transmissions may be broadcast, such that anyone with the proper equipment may receive and play the received music. Further, such broadcasts may also include notices or advertisements. Broadcasts received via RF may include local notices or advertisements. However, the local notices or advertisements, generally, pertain to a regional area, such as a metropolitan area, and not to any one particular neighborhood. Further, listeners of the transmission in a metropolitan area typically hear the same notices and advertisements regardless of their location. Listeners of network audio broadcasts, such as Internet radio broadcasts, may hear notices and advertisements, but the notices and advertisements are, generally, either not of a local nature, or not addressed to any particular neighborhood.
Various businesses, such as, for example, coffee shops, restaurants, book stores, etc., generally play music for their patrons. The music may be provided by a stereo system that outputs the music to speakers or a public address system for the patrons' enjoyment. The music is intended to put patrons in a good frame of mind, which merchants hope would translate into increased sales.
Merchants may be able to increase their sales if they could receive and play, for their patrons, music with occasional breaks for local notices, such as sales of certain items, or occasional local or neighborhood advertisements, such as a discount price for a specialty coffee drink at the neighborhood coffeshop if certain items are purchased. Such a system that provides the ability to receive and play music, with occasional breaks for notices and advertisements targeted to patrons in a particular locality, and which provides the ability to shape the notices and advertisements for particular merchants in a way that may enhance sales is desired.